Shinji Yamamura
| image = | name = | kanji = 怒り心事 | romanji = Yamamura Shinji | race = Shinigami | birthday = --- | age = 39 | gender = Male | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | blood type = --- | unusual features = --- | affiliation = Soul Society, Yamamura Royal Family | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Head of the Yamamura Branch House | previous occupation = --- | team = --- | previous team = --- | partner = --- | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Married | relatives = Tora Yamamura (brother) Mitsuki Yamamura (sister-in-law) Asuza Yamamura (wife) Ritsuki Yamamura (daughter> Sachi Yamamura (niece) Kyashi Yamamura (niece) Suki Yamamura (niece) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Unknown | bankai = Unknown }} Personality On the outside, Shinji seems to be a rather sociable man. He is rather laid-back, light-hearted, free-spirited and easy-going in comparison to his "cold-blooded" brother. Despite his status as head of the branch house, he is rather lazy and commonly chooses fun over work. Because of this, he is often criticized by both his wife and his brother (albeit he simply brushes aside such comments directed towards his person). Within his free time, he tends to drink, resulting in rather comical moments in a "wasted" state. He himself has said that he only does such things in order to make himself look like a fool and to simply make other people laugh just for "the hell of it". This attitude towards most does not completely mask his darker traits. His drinking does not always end up being funny. In a matter of fact, it was the very reason why his daughter developed her extreme fear of water; in one of his drunken moments when she was six, he threw her into a lake of water and carelessly left her to drown. Even when he sobered up, he did not seem to show regret for his actions with the reasoning "they would be angry at me either way. So why should I feel pity when others won't accept it?" Though he tries his best to be on good terms with all, he has an inner disgust and resentment for Shinigami and humans alike due to their imperfect nature. Although he is not a manipulative person, he sees everyone, even his own family members, expendable to the very end. He goes coldly by the belief of remaining independant in order to stay alive and maintain identity of who one is. History In Progress... Synopsis In Progress... Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As the head of the Yamamura branch house and one of the family's oldest living relatives, Shinji possesses tremendous spiritual energy. Though obviously not to the level of Tora, his spiritual pressure is capable of overwhelming, disorientating, suffocating, and even crushing those who are lesser than the combat level of a Captain. As of yet, not much has been seen from it. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In Progress... Zanpakutō Trivia Behind The Scenes References